


Devour

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Shinedown, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out<br/>Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route<br/>Take it and take it and take it<br/>You know they're only toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

There are some times when he simply cannot keep watching the vid feed. Jeff’s not squeamish in the least. He’s in the military: he’s seen carnage of various sorts in graphic detail. He’s even desensitized enough that he’s been able to set his own fractures from time to time. Blood and bone doesn’t bother him. 

But watching those warm, soft, delicate fingers reach into a man’s face and mangle his eye socket with precision and glee is decidedly unsettling.

He flicks back to the screen in time to watch a rachni disintegrate into a wall of red mist. And she giggles.

Definitely unsettling.


End file.
